Si no puedes verme
by Vanuzza
Summary: …dibújame con tus manos en tu mente" // Tousen x Ulquiorra // Drabble // SUPER OOC! xD


Sublime…

Bajo la suavidad dulce de su tacto, su nívea piel se erizaba. Tiernas caricias la llenaban en aquella noche preciosa, cubierta de estrellas. No recordaba a la perfección como llego a estar dentro de los brazos de su superior, pero allí estaba. Con el corazón en la garganta, aunque su semblante fuera el mismo.

Recuerdos de instantes atrás le venían a la memoria como una vieja película.

Había entrado a la sala del trono de Aizen sama, escuchando atentamente sus halagos y palabras encantadoras –palabras llenas de falsa cortesía, bajo una sonrisa que realmente no existía- y sentía el peso ligero de unos ojos invidentes sobre él. Guiados por su respiración, cantando en la lejanía a un par de oídos atentos.

"_Si no puedes verme…dibújame con tus manos en tu mente"_

Esas palabras que resbalaron como el agua de un río, escurriéndose a un manantial de sensaciones que prosiguieron a la salida de Aizen del lugar. Y allí estaba, a dos pasos de aquel hombre tan extraño. Una mano oscura se elevó hasta su albina mejilla, acariciando los labios con el pulgar. Sintiendo la sensible piel. Trazando el boceto del recuerdo, para volverlo a ver antes de dormir.

La yema de sus dedos prosiguieron el recorrido, y Ulquiorra se dejó hacer sin protestar. Se derretía en silencio por dentro con el –aparentemente- inofensivo juego que inició con sus palabras. Permitiéndole a Kaname fotografiarlo en la oscuridad, que la Espada también se permitió contemplar al cerrar los ojos.

Delineó la tersa mejilla –percibiendo la imperceptible textura de las verdes lágrimas-, subiendo por su sien, bajando nuevamente por la curva de sus cejas, descendiendo por el puente de su nariz. Para nuevamente proyectar sus labios en su mente, y acabar el rostro por su barbilla pequeña, prosiguiendo por el cuello delgado, encontrando el sensitivo agujero en él que lo marcaba como un Arrancar. Lo bordeó lentamente, oyendo un suspiro hacer acto de aparición. ¿Qué sensaciones producía aquella extraña abertura?

Pero, no era suficiente.

La tela de su uniforme le impedía continuar su recorrido profundo, pero se permitió ayudarse con su otra mano, enmarcando los hombros pequeños. Todo en él era pequeño. Si no fuera por esa actitud fría que sin necesidad de ver, se podía sentir, parecería un niño. Aunque, el parecía un niño de todos modos. De estatura media, provocaba abrazarlo.

Y se permitió hacerlo. Y la Espada no le detuvo, embriagándose con el aroma de su piel morena. Entreabrió los ojos, mirándole un segundo. Sin preocuparse de pedir su aprobación, retiró los lentes que ocultaban aquellos dos extraños en su cara. Parándose casi en la punta de sus pies, para besar ambos parpados con tal suavidad, que apenas se pudo sentir.

-Se siente…

-¿Extraño? –Completó el cuarto Espada. Permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa, nadie le estaba viendo después de todo.

-Proviniendo de ti –continuó la frase-, el "ser sin emociones" en Hueco Mundo.

Se le ablandó el semblante, fijándose en la mirada perdida, _muerta._ Y le pareció hermosa.

Si, los defectos también pueden ser hermosos. Como el hecho que pudiera detallarle con solo acariciarle. Reconocer en la oscuridad eterna, su figura.

-¿Y no se siente extraño… -Comenzó a preguntar, con su usual tono neutral, pero sin borrar la sonrisa-, ser tan correcto en cada paso que da, y ahora tener este tipo de contacto conmigo?

Saltó la pregunta, y le pidió –casi como una orden- que le entregara los lentes. Pero el Cuarto se negó.

-Schiffer… -Lo llamó por ese "apellido", con un tono duro, como si estuviera molesto y le llamara la atención.

Pero por su lado, Ulquiorra tan solo agregó al momento: "A mí me gustas….tal cual eres, Tousen."

Y las quejas cesaron, y un par de cosas pasaron después. Pero ya no recordaba, solo sabía que estaba en la habitación de su superior, sus ojos pasearon la mirada. Blanco… blanco….

¡Oh! ¡Y allí! … Si, mas blanco.

Aunque dudaba que para Tousen –quien no sabría realmente sobre el color- le importara. Y es que no le importaba realmente. Esa personalidad tan seria, algo conformista, seria la consecuencia que aquella oscuridad que el mundo le daba. Quizás, quizás no.

Pero, aun sin poder verle. Eres detallista al tantear, memorizando cada centímetro en su piel. Bajando el cierre, y deslizando la primera prenda fuera de allí. Nuevamente se dedicaba a examinarle, a investigar esa tela cálida que envolvía aquel espíritu de conductas frías al expresarse.

El retumbar de un corazón le llamaba, y él, obediente, deslizaba sus dedos para tocar el sitio, sintiendo las líneas que formaban el 4. Y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios descendieron a la boca ajena, besando el sitio que una sonrisa oculta le llamaba, baja la respiración acelerada. Esa sensación, era tan extraña… tan dulce… en aquel mundo era tan…

…_Irreal._

....Y no podía negarlo,

Le gustaba ser un artista, dibujando caminos en aquel lienzo que era el cuerpo del Cuarto Espada.

…_Bocetando el retrato de un silencioso amor._


End file.
